


Curiousity Killed the Momotachi

by Rocquellan



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Imagins on DenLiner wants to find out why Ryoutarou blocks them at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed the Momotachi

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Toei, I do not own.
> 
> * * *

Just like any other time on the DenLiner, the four Imagins were wreaking havoc in the train car.

Urataros, the flirtatious Imagin was in the middle of bugging Hana to get him a cellular phone so he could call his latest conquests even when he wasn't possessing Ryoutarou. Even though it was obvious he was pissing the woman off, he continued until she silenced him with a punch to the face that sent him reeling backwards.

Ryuutaro, the child like Imagin ever moving to some kind of beat was the first to burst out laughing when Urataros hit the floor holding his face. He jumped up on the table in the middle of the booth he was sitting in and watched the events unfolding with much interest.

Momotaros, the red self absorbed Imagin was itching for a fight as usual; though not with Hana and he sat in a booth near the back with his arms folded. If it wasn't for the fact that fighting could get him kicked off DenLiner he would be beating everybody to a pulp. Everybody except Hana…and maybe Naomi.

Who would serve him coffee then?

Naomi of course was busy cleaning up the coffee station.

Kintaros, the extremely strong martial arts Imagin was asleep as usual.

Momotaros really, _really_ wanted to possess Ryoutarou and go a few rounds with somebody worthy of his time. Sitting there surrounded by idiots was not helping his mood any.

' _Ryoutarou.'_

No response.

' _Ryoutarou?'_

Silence.

"AAAH! This is frustrating!" Momotaros shouted before jumping up to his feet and balling his fists in frustration. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him and he averted their gaze in favor of staring out the window at the multi colored sky.

"Why is Ryoutarou shutting me out?" Momotaros asked himself; though the question didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Ryuutaro can't get through to Ryoutarou either," the purple Imagin added.

"It is strange. Whenever it's night in Ryoutarou's time he shuts us out," Urataros mentioned while tapping his right index finger against his lips.

Hana, finally happy that Urataros wasn't pestering her anymore took the chance to storm out of the train car. Who cared what Ryoutarou did with his time as long as he became Den-O when the need arose.

The three Imagins huddled together in an effort to brainstorm possible reasons the singularity point was keeping them out of his head.

"Senpai, I think Ryou-kun has found a beautiful woman and is trying to hide her from us," Urataros said to Momotaros.

"A woman…?" Momtaros asked himself. Seeing as though Ryoutarou had the worst bad luck in all of Japan he highly doubted that was the case. Besides, all Urataros could think about was women, women and more women! _Perverted turtle._

As a matter of fact the others doubted it too.

"Maybe he's on a secret mission he doesn't want us to know about?" Ryuutaro suggested. He clapped his hands in glee because he was a sucker for mysteries…but then that idea fell through and they all huddled back together to think.

"Eh, maybe we should go find out what Ryoutarou does at nights," Momotaros suggested.

Urataros and Ryuutaro nodded their heads in agreement.

"Should we wake Kintaros?" Urataros asked and the others told him no so quickly he decided to leave it alone. Besides, he doubted the Axe Imagin would be missing anything important and the less that had to fight over Ryoutarou's body, the more likely the chance he'll win.

"Ok, Ryuuta…" Momotaros started while pointing a finger at the purple Imagin. "You're embedded deeper into Ryoutarou so if anybody can pick up even a trace of his location, you can."

"Hai!" Ryuutaro answered while standing straight and saluting. He quickly took a seat behind him and crossed his legs with his chin resting in one hand. Ryoutarou was purposefully blocking them out so he had to concentrate extra hard.

Momotaros kept jumping from one foot to the next before the child like Imagin while Urataros waited in anticipation.

'… _Yuu….'_

"Huh?" Ryuutaro asked rhetorically. It was Ryoutarou's voice he heard but what was he trying to say?

"What is it?" Momotaros asked impatiently.

' _Yuuto_.'

"Sakurai Yuuto!" Ryuutaro shouted in triumph before balling his fists; he hated that guy.

"He's with Yuuto?" Urataros asked in a confused voice. Why would Ryoutarou be with the Zeronos rider?

Ryuutaro snapped his fingers suddenly. "I got a glimpse of trees and grass."

Urataros got to thinking. _Trees and grass, trees and grass, trees and grass…_ "The closest park there is the Yurigako park," he added.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Momotaros shouted while raising a fisted hand into the air.

The three suddenly disappeared from the DenLiner and Hana walked into the train car to see it was minus three Imagins.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Baka, where the hell did they go?"

* * *

The opaque half forms of the three Imagins suddenly appeared in a clearing at the Yurigako Park. With their legs hanging over their heads they looked around but saw only two adults and a child walking along.

"U…Urataros-tachi…" Ryuutaro's voice quivered in the semi dark. The trees swayed in the light breeze that was blowing, giving the place an eerie feel and it scared him. He huddled as close to the flirtatious Imagin as he could.

"Brat," Momotaros huffed before crossing his arms. He was about to take a look around when a sudden yipping sound caught his ears, causing him to jump from fright.

"What the…?" The fiery tempered Imagin muttered before looking around to notice one of the caretaker's puppies was heading straight for him.

"Stay Away! Stay Away!" Momotaros shouted before running circles around the other two with the puppy close on his heels, yipping and barking.

Urataros started laughing while Ryuutaro's eyes softened at the sight of the animal.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Ryuutaro sighed.

"Kira, oh Kira!"

It was the caretaker's voice and Momotaros took a deep breath when the puppy ran back to the old man in the brown overall.

Momotaros balled his fists and huffed. "I'll beat you to a pulp if you come back you mangy mutt!"

"What the hell you two giggling about?" he asked when he turned to Urataros and Ryuutaro.

"Nothing, lets go find Ryou-chan!" Ryuutaro exclaimed.

The three of them moved as silently as they could through the west side of the park, keeping an eye out for either Nogami Ryoutarou or Sakurai Yuuto. They cleared most of the lighted areas of the park and had started to venture into the shadier side which caused Ryuutaro to stay behind Urataros the entire time.

 _Brat_ , Momotaros thought once more.

"S..stop, Y…Yuuto."

That whiny voice was very faint, but they all stopped suddenly and turned towards the sound because they could recognize Ryoutarou's voice anywhere. As silently as they could they moved forward towards an old tool shed hidden between some trees that didn't seem to be in use anymore. The wood was rotted with small holes all over it that was clear in the semi dark. What was also clear was the outline of Yuuto sitting with his back against one of the walls and his legs open with Ryoutarou sitting between them. It was obvious he was stifling the singularity point's voice with the hand he had over his mouth while his other hand simultaneously kept him in place and was doing some type of fast movement between his legs.

Ryoutarou squirmed harshly, trying to get out of Yuuto's hold but the other teen was too strong for him. Momotaros was about to storm over when Urataros held him back. The blue Imagin put his finger to his lips and gestured for him to remain quiet and watch.

Urataros' specialty was the ladies but that didn't mean he was totally clueless towards men either. He had seen it many times before; that special look that was present in Yuuto's eyes whenever he thought Ryoutarou couldn't see him.

Ryoutarou's muffled cries increased and Momotaros was losing his patience. Why would Urataros want them to watch Yuuto abusing Ryoutarou? And what the hell exactly was he doing to the kid?

With keen interest Ryuutaro watched Ryoutarou suddenly jump out of Yuuto's grasp and end up on his knees facing him. He watched as Ryou-chan grabbed the other's shoulder before burying his face into his neck while his breathing became ragged and his back arched violently.

"Don't do this to me," Ryoutarou muttered in a voice so breathless and strained he couldn't help but want to see what would happen. Part of the reason he came was to kill the teen after all.

"Yuuto!" Ryoutarou screamed before straightening and throwing his head back.

And that's when they saw it; What _exactly_ Sakurai Yuuto was holding on to.

The three Imagins disappeared back on to the DenLiner. They all fell with a loud thud on top of each other in the train's car. Straightening themselves out they all tried to shake the image out of their head.

"Ryou-chan's new _rod_ form?" Ryuutaro questioned after he stood up.

"I did not need to see that," Urataros muttered before stumbling to one of the booths and collapsing in it.

Momotaros fell to his knees and held his head with both hands before throwing it back and screaming;

"BRAIN BLEACH!"


End file.
